Diary Story Thing
by kietro lover
Summary: a story about kitty and pietro and how him flirting with her over im's, and her turning him down could lead to friendship or more. Kietro!
1. Chapter One

_Dear diary,_

_oh my god you will never believe what Mr. Egotistical did today. Okay we were in gym and it's the basketball unit. He was on one of the teams that was playing and his team won because he made a three pointer. It was actually pretty cool, but then the jerk ripped off his shirt and started swinging it around over his head. What a showoff. He did have a really hot body, it's all toned, and he has a hot six pack...but that is off topic he is seriously a major showoff. The whole time his girlfriend Lyndsy was flipping out and upset because every girl in class was staring at him, I mean how could they not, but she was so mad and was flipping out and screaming at girls about how he was hers and that they needed to back off. It was so funny. I heard he got like three detentions which he totally deserved, even if he is really hot. _ _-K.P._

Kitty shut her journal, re-wrapping it in the band that snaps around it. As she shoved it back in her nightstand her phone started vibrating. She answered and talked to her friend Jennifer for a while, trying not to wake up her roommate Rogue. They didn't always get along the greatest and I'm sure she didn't care to hear our recap of Pietro's gym class stunt. By the time the two had stopped discussing pietro's abs and Lyndsy's psychotic fit, it was already 10:30.

I might as well just log onto AIM, I'm not even tired yet, she thought, entering her password to log on. She checked her few emails and then opened up an im request from somebody she didn't know.

speedfreak-what's up?

Kpryde7-who are you?

speedfreak-the man of your dreams.

Kpryde7-so you're Alexander Skarsgard?

speedfreak-no, I don't even know who that is.

Kpryde7- he's an actor, he's in true blood?

speedfreak-oh, I don't watch that show. You would be into vampires

Kpryde7- you're insulting me now, and I don't even know who you are

speedfreak-I can't tell you, just think of me as your mystery man.

Kpryde7- how do you know that I want some mystery man?

speedfreak-what do you mean?

Kpryde7-not everyone wants some weird mystery guy, for all I know you're some creepy old man who doesn't even know who I am.

speedfreak- I do know who you are, and I'm not an old man

Kpryde7- so you are creepy then?

speedfreak- what? You lost me

Kpryde7- I said you might be a creepy old man, and in defense you said you're not an old man. You never said you weren't creepy.

speedfreak- you're the weirdest person ever pryde.

Kpryde7- tell me who you are or I'm blocking you.

speedfreak- you'll probably block me anyways. It's Pietro, duh. You should be able to tell by the screen name.

Kpryde7- gross, how do you even have my screen name.

speedfreak- stole it from lance's aim.

Kpryde7- that's nice, you definitely are a creep.

speedfreak- I'm definitely not a creep actually.

Kpryde7- why did you steal it from lance?

speedfreak- just wanted to talk to you, I didn't get to torture you enough in school today.

Kpryde7- oh boy, and I couldn't live without that. It was torture enough to watch you take off your shirt in gym today.

speedfreak- don't act like you aren't impressed.

Kpryde7- really wasn't.

speedfreak- well, thanks for bursting my ego

Kpryde7-somebody had to.

speedfreak- we should get coffee sometime

Kpryde7- oh shut up.

speedfreak- don't deny the attraction I'm feeling between us right now

Kpryde7-I'm telling Lindsy you said that.

speedfreak- she'd tell you to get lost before you could

Kpryde7-she's a bitch

speedfreak- she's also a slut, but I don't mind ;]

Kpryde7-you're not a good boyfriend.

speedfreak- yeah whatever, so about that coffee

Kpryde7- what is wrong with you? I know you're joking and all, but you are too weird.

speedfreak- I'm not joking

Kpryde7- I'm signing off, feel pleased you got to torture me just a little bit more tonight

speedfreak- that's good, I feel accomplished. But I still would like to hangout sometime.

Kpryde7- ha ha ha. Go away now.

Kitty signed off of her account before he could respond. Jeez, he really was the most annoying person ever. And what a weird thing to try to joke about, us hanging out would be torture to us both. Lance was seriously the only tolerable brotherhood member. Pietro was by far the worst, which said a lot because fred and todd had some intolerable qualities. I put my laptop away and shut off my lights so I could go to sleep. Lucky me, I got to see pietro again at school tomorrow. I rolled onto my stomach and buried my head in my pillow. "goodnight rogue" I mumbled into my pillow, knowing she was already asleep.


	2. UPDATE 5 years late and all

I'm currently working on re-doing these stories, so old and new fans alike be on the lookout for them. I know I probably don't have very many old fans on here because that was a million years ago, or it feels like it, but maybe.

:]]

I currently don't have a computer so it may be slow updating until I get one. Thanks everyone.


End file.
